leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Cleanse
Cleanse is a self-targeted summoner spell. Its primary function is to remove active crowd control effects, allowing the summoner to continue pursuit or escape. Strategy * will remove the following: ** Disables: , , , , , , , , and . ** Summoner Spells: , , , and . * will provide 3 seconds of 65% Tenacity after activation, stacking multiplicatively with other sources. ** This crowd control reduction will have no effect on additional but will reduce the duration of movement speed slows from additional . * is disabled while , nor will it affect the duration if activated prior. * Note that while is enabled for casting during , it will not have any effect. Unlike other cleansing effects, such as , cannot be combined with (or any dash) to break free of a displacement. * Self-CC is merely described as such for flavour and is not truly classified as crowd control. will neither remove or reduce the duration of self-applied effects. * If equipped with the rune , activating Cleanse will grant: ** %|65%, 15% and 10% (multiplicatively)}} Tenacity for the first 3 seconds. ** %|15% and 10% (multiplicatively)}} Tenacity for the next 7 seconds. ** 10% Tenacity afterwards, until Cleanse is off cooldown. Notes * tenacity stacks multiplicatively with other sources of tenacity. * The cooldown of this spell can be reduced by the mastery or by . Trivia * The tooltip previously stated that was able to remove the debuff, even before the first champion ( ) with this effect was introduced. * was named Boost up until V0.9.22.15. * Prior to V3.13, and were the only attack speed slows in the game not connected to a movement speed slow and so were the only attack speed slows that did not remove. Patch History / fixed a bug where Cleanse wasn't removing all Summoner Spell debuffs. ;V4.1 * Icon updated. ;V1.0.0.139 * Fixed a bug where it could interrupt . ;V1.0.0.129 * Now cleanses summoner spell debuffs such as movement speed and damage reduction and damage over time. * Cooldown increased to 210 seconds from 150 seconds. * Improved Cleanse no longer reduces cooldown, but now extends the secondary disable reduction buff by 1 second. ;V1.0.0.125 * Removed the word "sleeps" from tooltip. ;V1.0.0.104 * Can now remove . ;V1.0.0.99 * Now removes silence and blind effects. ;V1.0.0.97 * Can now be used without breaking stealth. ;V1.0.0.96 * Now only removes crowd controlling effects, silences and blinds. It no longer removes effects such as damaging debuffs or armor/stat debuffs ;V1.0.0.86 * Cooldown increased to 150 seconds from 120. ;V1.0.0.72 * Can now remove . ;V1.0.0.63 Remake * No longer provides debuff immunity (but still removes debuffs when cast). Provides a 50% duration reduction to stuns, slows, taunts, fears, snares, sleeps and immobilizers for the next 3 seconds. * Cooldown increased to 120 seconds from 100. * Willpower (mastery): Cooldown reduction reduced to 20 seconds from 30. ;V1.0.0.61 * Now provides 2 seconds of debuff immunity after cast. ;V0.9.25.24 * Cooldown reduced to 100 seconds from 120. ;V0.9.22.16 * Added the summoner spell particle. * No longer stops . ;V0.9.22.15 Remake * Renamed to Cleanse from Boost ** Removes all debuffs from your champion, can be cast while disabled. ** Cooldown reduced to 120 seconds from 150. ;V0.9.22.7 * Cooldown increased to 150 seconds from 120. * Duration reduced to 12 seconds from 15. ;July 10, 2009 Patch * Duration reduced to 15 seconds from 30. ;June 26, 2009 Patch * Will Power (mastery): Increases the duration of Boost by 2 seconds, and reduces the cooldown by 30 seconds. * Is no longer gets consumed by autoattack abilities like or . ;June 6, 2009 Patch * Gave it the correct buff icon/tooltip. * Can now be cast while disabled. ;May 29, 2009 Patch * Tooltip fixes. ;May 23, 2009 Patch * Now activates a 30 second duration spell shield (90 secong cooldown), also removes any slows/silences/snares currently on the caster. ;May 1, 2009 Patch * Cooldown reduced to 90 seconds from 180. * Known issue: it doesn't break stuns, fears, or silences. ;Alpha Week 5 * Initial cooldown reduced to 0, and cooldown reduced to 180 seconds from 480. ;Alpha Week 4 * Cooldown reduced to 360 seconds from 480. }} cs:Cleanse de:Läuterung es:Purificación fr:Purge pl:Oczyszczenie zh:淨化